Silken Rose
by Muse-icfan756
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a human girl from England who loved the Vampire Academy series. What happens when her school is attacked by Strigoi and she gets sent to St. Vladimir's Academy? Song-fic. Please review.
1. Bring Me to Life

**Okay, this is a bit of an experiment. If you want this story to work with the perfect atmosphere, you have to listen to Bring me to Life by Evanescence, as I kind of timed it to music. I hope this works.**

I sat in the form room, chatting with my friends Ceri and Sophie. I'd just finished Last Sacrifice, the latest book in the Vampire Academy series, and we were gushing over it, when I heard it.

A low thud. Shivers ran down my spine as I heard it again. Nobody else in the class seemed to notice it, or, if they did, didn't think it was anything serious. It was really creeping me out and I could feel the hairs rise on my arms. What were my instincts telling me?

Somebody kicked down the door. He was deathly white and when I caught his eyes, he had red rings around his pupils. I recognised him as a Strigoi, and I reached into my bag. The whole class was in a panic and screams echoed all around as they backed towards the far wall. I opened my lunchbox to reveal a silver knife which I was supposed to use for my kiwi. Too late now. As I stood up, the room fell silent and I could hear my footsteps as I crept up behind him.

I ripped him away from the girl he was drinking from and gave him a good punch in the face. Swiftly, I dodged his blow, so it brushed my shoulder instead of breaking my nose. I kneed him in the groin and, even as an immortal vampire, he felt the pain. Brushing my knife across his jaw, he yelled and flung me away into the wall. I saw spots in front of my eyes but quickly picked back up. Reaching for him, I plunged the knife into his heart.

Breathing heavily, I tied up my hair as the class gaped.

"Get silver!" I yelled. "And fire. Silver and fire!" They scrambled for objects such as expensive pens or necklaces and held them up in front of them, as if warding Strigoi away. I climbed up onto the nearest table, hoping for a surprise attack. It wasn't like we were dhampirs or Moroi, so the Strigoi weren't expecting me. Waiting carefully, at the slightest budge, I leapt.

I landed on the back of a Strigoi. She tried to buck me off, but my weight shoved her to the ground so that I was sat on her. Easily, I plunged my knife into her heart, hoping I'd hit the mark. I pushed with as much force as I had, then removed it. Quickly, I turned towards the other Strigoi, who was gaining on me. We tussled for a moment but he was weak and stupid. My knife bit at his heart and he roared, lifting his arms away which allowed me to kill him.

I knew that they weren't actually killed, just unconscious, but it was the closest I would get until I burnt them. Brushing my hands down and wiping the blood off of my knife onto one of their shirts, I heard a commotion behind me. I jumped up to see Ceri storming towards me with a knife of her own.

"No, stay back!" I croaked. I couldn't let her do this.

"Let me help you!" she begged.

"You can't."

"I _can_." She held up her knife and took her place beside me.

Another load of Strigoi burst through the door. Four of them. I immediately descended on one and dispatched him easily. Turning, I staked another who was leaning in to feed on Ceri. I wondered why she hadn't realised and noticed that she was distracting a third Strigoi. Who bit her. I shoved her out of the way and dealt with him, before facing the last girl. I realised Ceri was now a Strigoi. My eyes widened as we sparred for a minute and I got a blow in.

She tugged on my hair and yanked me to the ground. I screamed. That was playing dirty. She pinned me down on the ground but I couldn't give up fighting now. I heard the loss of nose as my class watched, wide-eyed. She leaned in and...

I elbowed her in the eye. Using the distraction, I rolled over and pinned her down, punching her to keep her down.

"Don't kill me," she begged.

"Fat chance!" I laughed evilly. I couldn't believe I was going to kill my best friend.

"You'll regret it." I could feel the pain in my eyes.

"I know." And I plunged the knife into her heart before collapsing beside her, burying my weeping eyes in her blazer.

**How was that? I've been visualising this for a few weeks every time I hear this song so I just thought, I'll make it into a story. I hope you like it.**


	2. My Immortal

**This one is to My Immortal, also by Evanescence. This is really depressing. Sorry, but you have to like, drag out each word to get them to work. There are also very long pauses for instrumental.**

Let's go back two years, to when I was a normal person. I grabbed a copy of Vampire Academy from the library shelf and found myself captured in the world. It was pleasing that I seemed so much like the main character too, considering I was called Rose Hathaway and everything. And that was when I decided I would become _the _Rose Hathaway.

I read up on witty remarks and all the legends. I waited in years of agony for Last Sacrifice. I trained myself for ages and learnt self defence. I was going to be a human guardian, even if that wasn't possible. My friends called me crazy but I continued anyway, determined to continue with my schemes. They would work, there was no denying it. But I never thought that they'd really be necessary. They didn't exist, right?

Now, as I lay there beside my half-dead Strigoi friend, I couldn't believe it. I knew it was for the greater good, because otherwise the entire class would be dead, but I couldn't bear it. It was bad enough being a murderer, let alone having to murder my best friend. I couldn't take it. My life felt like it was over, even though I could clearly feel my heart preparing to burst out of my chest. The scene truly sunk in.

Blood everywhere. Blood on the Strigoi. Blood on the floor. Blood on my knife. Blood on my hands. Blood on my_ face._ I must've looked a sight, but for once, I didn't care. The class crowded around and I drowned out the gossip and whispers, settling into my own world of despair. It was calm there and I could be with myself and grieve without the disturbance. I liked it.

Distantly, I felt somebody picking me up, and I squeezed my eyes shut, letting them take me from the awful memories of who I'd become. I arrived in the medical room and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had crimson blood drying on one side of my face; tears streaking the other. Where the tears met my hairline, it matted against my forehead. I brushed it away meekly and fell back on the bed.

I tried to tell myself that it wasn't my fault. I couldn't help it. I'd killed her to save the others and to save her from the evil being she'd become.

I felt like I was drifting away. In a flood. It was taking me some place else. Somewhere where I could be at one with my true self, wherever that was. I'd never felt so deep before. It was shocking me away.

I blinked against the light and focused on my thoughts, letting them engulf me so that we could sort out this situation without me breaking down at the mention of her name. Not that it was entirely possible. I sensed somebody coming in, so I wiped my tears away fiercely, gulping the air down my throat to soften the sobs that kept bubbling out. I sat on the bed with Sophie, who murmured, "I know. I know," into my ear. And, even though she didn't I took comfort in that fact.


	3. Map of the Problematique

**This chapter is to Map of the Problematique by MUSE.**

My mother stormed into the room.

Shortly followed by my father.

Then the school nurse.

And the head teacher.

They all wore the same angry/confused expression and they began arguing violently. I watched my father ball up his fists and my mother had to practically hold him down. Her curly auburn hair was bobbing about every time she shook her head. The head mistress was snapping at them, insisting she was right. The nurse was yelling about my safety and going purple with rage. My parents accused the school of not being safe enough. My head was whipping back and forth as if I was watching a tennis match. It was all too much to bear at that time.

"We know what's best for her-"

"Our school is the best in town-"

"She needs to rest-"

"Her life was at stake!

How could you risk that?"

"We couldn't stop her.

It was her idea-"

"She's a murderer!"

My eyes widened as I realised what she was accusing me of. And the fact that it was true. My parents immediately stalked towards her, yelling about something in my defence. I heard the head teacher's voice raised over the rest and it was a sound I'd recognise anywhere. I'd been told off a lot by that voice. Which she added to her argument. She also accused my parents of not looking after me and that was why I was 'troubled and subjected to murder'. She sounded like a deranged counsellor. It was getting on my nerves. I stood up to defend myself. But I found myself

Falling...

Falling...

Falling...

Falling...

Down...

Down...

Down...

Down, back onto the bed.

They rushed around me making sure that I was okay and not feeling faint. It took a lot of convincing to make them believe that I was as okay, physically, as I really was. The nurse took my temperature unnecessarily and declared that I seemed fine, but my parents had a hard time believing her, especially as they now hated her.

Somebody opened the door and it swung open to reveal a woman who looked about eighteen with shoulder-length blonde hair in a posh suit. On the side of her face she had an intricate gold tattoo that glimmered in the light, and I wanted to reach out and stroke it to see if it was as soft as her cheeks looked.

She joined in the argument as well, claiming to know a school for somebody like me. I sure hoped that it wasn't a young offender's prison, or a mental institute. The others demanded to know who she was, but her job seemed to be an alchemist. Odd.

The fight continued for a long time and there were gestures towards me, some of which I'd rather have not seen. I tried to block it out, but I flinched every time I heard Ceri's name. It was killing me. Ripping me open from the inside. I felt the tears spattering on my cheeks and tried vigorously to stop them, but I was weak.

The alchemist put her arm around me and started talking about some academy she was taking me to. Faintly, I recalled it as being the Vampire Academy, which brightened me up, but it was confusing. I was human. I couldn't go there. Sure, I'd just killed eight Strigoi, but I'd been training for two years. They weren't expecting me. I was new to them. She told me it didn't matter, and that I had to go and pack my bags quickly so that we could leave.

My parents looked at me disdainfully, as if they thought I was running away from going to prison, even though I was practically running to one. I grabbed my stuff from the hooks and shoved my blazer over my shoulders against the cold, before running outside with her, away from everything else. But I found myself

Slipping...

Slipping...

Slipping...

Slipping...

Crashing...

Crashing...

Crashing...

Crashing towards the ground. She picked me up and we trudged towards the car where Sophie was waiting. She hugged me tightly, saying thanks and goodbye, and then I jumped into the car. The woman, Sydney, turned the key in the car and I heard the engine rev. This was the worst day ever.

We pulled out of the school gates and sat in traffic for a minute. I felt the tears begin to flow again. It was a wonder I hadn't run out of fluids yet. She looked at me but kept silent, turning down the radio. She pushed down on the accelerator and we crossed the light, heading onto the main road. We swerved in between the cars, pushing to get through. We were off, on a mission, to get me to America within the next day.

From there we sped off, away from home and onto my new life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not to music**

**PS: I don't own Vampire Academy**

The journey to the academy was long and gave me time to reflect on my thoughts. What had I done? How had I done it? Why was I being taken to an academy for vampires when I'm human? 8 strigoi. It was too confusing to comprehend. After our flight landing, I stared up as the iron gates that towered above me swung open. I'd always imagined this day but never truly believed it would come. I was led up the pathway and thankfully not through the school. Sydney murmured to me,

"Aren't you uncomfortable here?" I remembered that, as an alchemist, she was human too, but she hated vampires. I was fascinated by them.

"No." We were led into an office where an older woman watched us with beady eyes. Kirova. I slumped down into the chair in front of her and realised I was exhausted. I'd slept on the plane but not much could get you over your first Strigoi kills. I also noticed two guardians by her desk. One of them I identified as Stan and the other I had no idea about.

"Please state your name," Kirova ordered.

"Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Age?"

"17."

"Welcome to 's Academy. I trust that you were told all about us." She glanced at Sydney with a look of disgust.

"Actually, no. I've read the books." Everybody in the room gasped and I struggled to find a reason for it.

"Read. The. Books. You've read the books? This cannot be allowed!" she exclaimed.

"It wasn't her fault," Alberta chipped in.

"Can somebody please explain what is wrong with these books?" I asked, standing up in the havoc.

"The books were written by a human who was friends with a Moroi. That Moroi betrayed us and has been shunned by our society. It is the rule not to read those books. Nothing they say is true. _Nothing_."

"However, the characters in these books keep turning up here," the other guardian added. "Now you've arrived, the story would be complete."

"Well, if you know everything," Kirova began again, "your room number is 309. Your schedule is pinned on your door and you will have extra training sessions with Guardian Belikov before and after school." Guardian Belikov? Could it really be? I tried not to get my hopes up but how can you when you know you're being trained by Guardian Belikov? "Mason, Eddie! Come here." Two boys about my age jogged towards her. One had ginger hair and a cute freckly face. The other was taller with sandy hair. "You will take Miss Hathaway on a tour of the school, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Kirova," they replied in unison. Just as we were exiting, she called,

"Miss Hathaway! Your ceremony is at 1am tomorrow."

"My ceremony?" I asked as soon as we were out of ear shot.

"Your _molnija_ ceremony. You killed Strigoi, right?" The redhead answered.

"Eight." They gasped.

"That's amazing! I'm Mason by the way." We stopped outside and saw a pale blonde girl standing by the doorway. She was beautiful.

"Let me guess. You're Lissa."

"How did you know?" she wondered, smiling. She joined us and we chatted. She seemed equally surprised that I'd read the books. Mason and Eddie flung their arms out at various places around the school and I was excited to see all of them. It was better than I'd ever imagined. Finally, we came to a stop at a small building.

"The music room," Eddie announced.

**Sorry it's short! Please review! Check my profile for updates.**


	5. Hyper Music

**I don't own Vampire Academy or the songs used in this fanfiction. They go to their respective owners.**

**This chapter is to 'Hyper Music' by MUSE. I recommend it loud. Very loud.**

I picked up a guitar lying around and started strumming it, but I was awful. I'd never played one before. Lissa immediately reached for the piano, but suddenly and gleaming object caught my eye. I dropped the guitar and Mason reached out to snatch it. He was much better than me and turned it into a cool tune. Meanwhile I was preoccupied with my new instrument: Drums. I bashed about wildly and it sounded okay, because this was rock music and it doesn't matter what you do. I completely lost myself in it and felt a grin spread across my face.

Lissa shrank back against the wall, eyes wide. This was awesome. Why had I never done this before? It was like something indescribable. I was absentmindedly shaking my head about, my brown hair whipping in my face. Pure bliss. Oh yes. This was how it was meant to be. My life could end like this and I would be happy. I hummed along crazily.

Eddie started yelling into the microphone and letting out his feelings about God knows what. I didn't really care; I was enjoying this too much. Who's bothered whether you can actually sing or not? Who cares about rhythm and rules? _This_ is music. Lissa's pleas were drowned out in music and I laughed. Why didn't everybody do this? If this is what life was like at the Academy, I was going to enjoy this. Eddie's sharp words cut through the air and Mason was strumming away faster than a Strigoi.

I banged around and hoped that it was in tune. Or did I? Did I care?

_You know that I don't want you_

_And I never did._

_I don't want you_

_And I never will._

I experimented with this newfound talent at my fingers, making different noises on each drum I hit. Sometimes a crash would ring through the air. Sometimes I would stomp on the bass when Eddie yelled. It didn't matter. I didn't care. I found myself letting out my grief like I should. Getting rid of it and letting go, just like I was flying. It was awesome. Who's going to stop us? We're invincible with this. Nothing can spoil my day now, I'm sure of it. All I needed was Dimitri to come in and then it would be a dream made in heaven. Unless he spat in my face.

_You know that I don't love you _thump, thump

_And I never did. _Hi-hat, hi-hat.

_I don't want you _thump thump

_And I never will. _ Crash

There was an outraged cry from the door as a dark haired Moroi came into view, probably screaming about what we'd done to her music room. It was trashed. We dropped what we were doing and started sprinting for the door. The others were slightly further in front and then suddenly I tripped over a guitar. It made an ominous _twang_ and she glared at me. Oops. There goes my day.

**Okay, so do you have any suggestions? I already have a plot but I'm willing to twist it a bit for your choices. Thanks and review **


	6. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

**This chapter is to 'Tell Me Something I don't Know' by Selena Gomez.**

She dragged me to Kirova's office and I slumped down in the chair for the second time that day; this time not so pleasant.

"Miss Hathaway," she barked. "I do hope that you appreciate that we have let you into this school despite your clearly human status. Therefore, I do not expect you to be messing around less than an hour after you arrive." She continued with this lecture, which was quite good, for quite a while.

"Are you even listening to me?" she yelled. I was examining my nails.

"Of course, Headmistress Kirova," I lied smoothly, putting on my sweet face. She didn't believe me.

"You have a brilliant opportunity here and you're messing around! I should just send you back to the human world right now. You don't deserve this!" I stood up and pointed a finger.

"I was just playing music!" I defended myself.

"_Loud _music. You were ruining the equipment. Ms. Komar here is very upset. I'm disappointed in you." Well, she didn't know me yet. It wasn't like I was a good girl.

"Your ceremony is tomorrow and you will start training. You'll have to keep up with dhampirs who've been training for their whole lives. This is a one in a million chance." She kept telling me the same things over and over. I was getting sick and tired of her stupid explanations.

"Well, Kirova, what _can_ I do then? Considering playing music is now considered against the rules."

"Train. Not mess about. Have you even tried to find your mentor yet?" Nope, but I was looking forward to it. I wondered what Lissa was doing.

"I will train. I promise." I would train hard. I was determined to become the guardian that Rose was. "I'm not a child Kirova. I'm capable of walking around without leaving destruction in my path."

She raised an eyebrow at that, obviously considering just how close to the truth that was. Ms. Komar glared at me from across the room.

"I will have to think of a suitable punishment." Whatever. I'm ready for it. I knew I was Rose Hathaway and I knew I would get into trouble. But I also knew that would mean I was capable of great things, which I would make sure I do. I was on my way to stardom amongst the guardians. I just had to make it there first.

"Detention from 5am this evening. Here in my office."

"Sure. Whatever you say, Kirova," I complied, winking. She shook her head.

"You'd better work hard Miss Hathaway. I'm expecting great things from you." What? "This will be difficult." So she kept saying. On and on and on. Eventually I was allowed to leave. I stood up again from when I'd sat down and strode across the room before turning back.

"Kirova," I sighed as I got to the door, "Tell me something I don't know." I left it swinging behind me.

**Trust Rose to get in trouble on her first day lol :P Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I couldn't find a decent song for this chapter, so it'll be just plain and normal. I'll try to put up another chapter within the next half hour for you though **

I stormed down the corridor back to my dorm room when I saw Lissa heading out. She'd gone back to classes after I'd been caught and sighed in relief when she saw me.

"I knew we shouldn't have messed about in the music room," she chastised.

"Yeah," I murmured. "It was fun, though. Where are Mason and Eddie?"

"They've gone off to some training thing."

"Oh. So, Lissa, can I ask you something?" It had been bugging me all morning.

"Sure." She seemed surprised and I dragged her over to a nearby bench and plonked myself down on it. We'd only been friends for little over an hour and I already felt in control. I was going to make a new start in this place. I was no longer the nerd at the all girls grammar school.

"Have you," I tried to think of a nice way to put it, "specialised yet?"

"No. Why?" Thank goodness.

"Oh, I was just wondering, because, you see, I think you have this new element."

"What? What are you going on about?"

"Your element. It's called spirit and it allows you to heal things and see people's auras and dreamwalk and-" She cut me off.

"Seriously? Do you really think I'm _that_ gullible?"

"It's true!"

"Where did you hear it? Is it," she hushed her voice just in case anybody would hear, "is it from the book?" I nodded simply and she threw her hands up in exasperation. "Rose! Not everything in the book comes true!"

"But this is a brilliant explanation! You've got this special element that you can do so much with."

"Rose, I'm teased enough without people calling me 'special'."

"Lissa, people won't tease you. It'll b amazing! Or you can keep it a secret. Just between us and a few close friends."

"Rose, I'm not going to listen to this. I will specialise some time in the next year, just you wait. Now if you're going to tease me too, I'm walking away." She picked up her back and turned away to where I assumed was the Moroi dorms. I jumped up.

"Wait!" I called. "Can't you just try it? Just in case?"

"No, Rose. I don't want a special element. I want to be the same as everyone else," she explained, turning to face me.

"Why? That's boring. _I'm_ an individual." She gave me a look that said it wasn't a good thing. "Lissa, you're the Dragomir princess. The last of your kind! You're going to do so many great things and then eventually you'll become queen-" I think I shouldn't have said that, because she bubbled over.

"Queen?" she yelled. "Are you insane, Rose? I'm not going to become queen! I don't _want_ to be queen. I'm not even allowed a council position without a quorum."

"So I've heard," I muttered dryly.

"Just...just leave me alone, Rose," she stalked off again.

"Lissa, I didn't mean to hurt you," I replied. Whether she didn't hear, or whether she was just ignoring me, I wasn't sure, but she didn't answer. I turned away sadly and wondered how I'd managed to make three friends, get told off and then seem totally lost within two hours of being here.

**What did you think?**


	8. Raining Men

**Okay, this is going to be a pretty useless chapter just for a bit of fun, so yeah. I don't own Vampire Academy or the songs used in this story.**

**Raining Men by the Weather Girls**

I'd just decided to go and find Dimitri and see when my training would start when I heard music. I followed it and found myself entering a slightly more refurbished part of the school. It seemed more practical than ornamental and I realised that the guardians probably designed it. And built it I suspected. I passed several interesting looking rooms with sports equipment crammed into them and wondered if I would ever use them. Hopefully not. Sure, I was up for the whole guardian thing but some of the team sports were just unnecessary in my eyes.

I started to notice that it was getting warm. _Really _warm. I'd been glad for the heat in the middle of winter, but wondered why it was quite this boiling. I rolled up my sleeves. The rain began outside and pattered against the window and was lost in thoughts about how much it rained back in England, when I reached the source of the music. I peered in through the window and had to stop myself from laughing. There were so many _men_.

And they were all dancing. A guardian at the front was obviously leading the dance class, and there were several Moroi behind him. Some were okay and some were just too gangly and uncoordinated to look anywhere near graceful. They were doing some random routine which consisted of several steps to the side and then a clap with a twirl. Some of them jumped and did crazy things that I wouldn't honestly count as dancing. It was a chaos and I giggled in spite of myself. There were some tall ones, some blonde ones, dark ones, lean ones, rough ones, tough ones, strong ones and one even looked really mean.

God bless you, I thought, for making yourselves look like fools. It was brilliant entertainment for me and I noticed some guardians around the sides of the rooms with big smirks on their faces. I had no idea they did a men's dance class here! A guardian nodded in my direction and I realised he'd seen me. I quickly checked behind in case he was warning me of something, but the hallway was clear. Nope. No Strigoi. Although I think a teacher would've been worse. Wouldn't want Kirova yelling at me for spying on fit-or not-guys.

The guys who were considering 'better' dancers sidestepped to the front of the class and did some complicated thing and I noticed one that looked vaguely familiar. He had jet black hair and piercing blue eyes that always seemed to flick past me. Christian Ozera. I wondered if he was going out with Lissa yet. Probably not. I watched him and thought it was hysterical that a. He was in a Moroi men's dance class and b. He was a 'better' dancer. Not that I could've done better, but still. He looked gay. He obviously wasn't, but going to a dance class wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Then, for the first time, he seemed to notice me staring at him through the window with a big grin on my face. He scowled at me but couldn't fall out of the routine so, even though I didn't know him yet, I smiled sweetly and continued watching the show of men.

They all jumped in unison with a loud _thump_ and I almost choked on the air at the noise they made. It was so funny. Christian couldn't stop glaring at me now and I was started to worry that he would throw a fireball at me. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around with a start to see a guardian looking down at me.

"Sorry," he apologised. "I didn't mean to startle you. Are you one of the feeders?" I realised he was talking about me being human. I tried to focus on him and not the music behind me.

"No!" I cried. "I'm a novice. I killed seven Strigoi yesterday!"

"Oh. Well, congratulations. Sorry about the mix-up, but I guess that means you shouldn't be over here. I don't believe you fall into the category of men or Moroi."

"I'm kind of lost," I admitted sheepishly. "Where's the novice gym?" He led me down a few hallways and I found out his name was Ben. I liked him. He was funny. The music faded away and we stopped in front of a door where a figure was standing with his back to us. Ben left me and I took a deep breath...

**Did you like it? I was in a bit of a hyper mood and thought that this would be something funny to add in. Please review if you would like another chapter! I'm open to song requests but I already have a basic plot and not every song is possible to use. And, also, can someone tell me how to add pictures to my profile. I'm useless at figuring out things like this. **


	9. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**This is to The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Matt Cardle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. It belongs to the fabulous Richelle Mead.**

There he was, standing there in front of me in all his Russian glory. His silky brown hair just touched his chin softly and his lean, muscular figure was clearly visible through the tight top and jeans that he wore. As he turned around, he pointed his warm chocolate eyes at me. His perfectly chiselled jaw was accented with a light shadow and I could smell his gorgeous aftershave wafting over to me. I could taste it in the air and it was wonderful.

He watched me as I stood there, dumbfounded by the fact that my dream guy was real and right here, completely within reach. I just couldn't believe it. I pinched myself and gasped at the small twinge of pain.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, his low voiced laced with that beautiful Russian accent.

"Oh, I, uh..." I stammered. _Get yourself together, Rose,_ I thought to myself. "Yeah, I'm fine." Oh God, he was gorgeous. I tried to smother my feelings as I wandered over to him. Emphasis on _tried._ I gulped and addressed him, "Hi. I'm Rose Hathaway."

"I know. I'm Dimitri Belikov."

"I know." Oh, did I know. He half-smiled and we stood there in an awkward silence. I wondered if he'd read the book and hoped not. Wouldn't that be emabarrasing? Now I would just have to find out how to make him mine. I wouldn't let anything happen to him. Not Strigoi, not anything. Not after...that.

**Aww I love Matt Cardle almost as much as I love Dimitri! You can now find most of the songs on my website: .com/pi_giraffe/lissasguardian756 although some of them don't work because they're not mp3 files **** Please, please review if you want another chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This isn't to any song. Because I'm boring like that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. It belongs to the fabulous Richelle Mead.**

"Well," he began, "If you know, then we should get on with our practices."

"Okay," I replied. "What would you like me to do?" I glanced around the gym at the various exercise materials and caught sight of the light glinting off his silver stake which was stuffed in his pocket. "Hmmm. 4 laps of this gym is a mile, so how about 12 laps and we'll end it there for today." My jaw dropped open.

"12 laps? Are you insane?" I had never visualised my meeting with Dimitri like this! 12 laps was 3 miles. I couldn't run three miles! I could feel my panic rising.

"You've killed Strigoi. You'll manage it." I took a deep breath and centred myself. When I'd been 'training', I'd jogged a lot. It usually took me half an hour to do a mile at a gentle jog. Oh dear. I started off around the gym at a steady pace and was feeling quie pleased with myself. I rolled up my hoodie sleeves. Suddenly, I could sense Dimitri running behind me.

"Sprint!" he ordered. "Pretend I'm a Strigoi! You need to save your life!" I sped up into a fully-fledged sprint, still maintaining my stamina. After all my training, I'd been put on the running team at school. I still couldn't help thinking that if he really _was _a Strigoi, I'd probably have a nice boost of adrenaline to get me going, but never mind.

I was probably nearing ¾ of a mile when I got a stitch. I found myself gasping for air. Graudally I slowed down, hoping Dimitri wouldn't notice. But, of course, he did.

"Keep going!" he urged. "You haven't even done a mile yet!" _I swear he wasn't this mean in the book,_ I thought grimly. I continued but after fifteen minutes my knees gave way and I collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath. A cool hand offered me a bottle of water and I threw it back gratefully, letting the cool liquid soothe my throat. It was so, so good. Eventually, when I could speak again, I asked, "Why 3 miles?" His face told me I should already know.

"If you're running from a Strigoi, who knows how far you'll need to go. You should be able to run further than that! Even naturally that shouldn't have caused you too much pain. Didn't you do any exercise before?" My argumentative side burst up.

"I did! I've been training for the past two years. I did an hour of exercise _every day!_"

"You'll be doing worse here." And suddenly, it dawned on me.

"You," I began slowly, "do realise I'm human, don't you?" His face was blank.

"Human?"

"Yeah. I'm a human." He started shaking his head slowly.

"Surely not. Surely..." he trailed off as he took in my humanness and started muttering to himself in Russian. I managed to pick out Kirova a few times and wondered if it would be too much of a hassle having me as his student. I really hoped not. While he was pondering my condition, I found myself daydreaming whilst I stared at his gorgeous face. A sigh broke my reverie. "Why are you here?"

"I killed Strigoi."

"Yes, but how? With a knife. Somebody else must've burnt them, but I didn't have a stake so-"

"You. Killed. Strigoi. This just doesn't make sense. Okay. Fine, I'll continued to mentor you. It'll be hard...on both of us, but I think we may just manage." He raised an eyebrow. "That is, if you're co-operative." I nodded solemnly. I couldn't let this chance pass me by.

**Please, please review if you want another chapter!**


	11. Falling Down

**This is to Falling Down by Selena Gomez**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. It belongs to the fabulous Richelle Mead.**

Dimitri said I could go, so I hurried to the canteen. However, I was stopped by somebody short with big blue eyes and blonde ringlets. It could only be Mia Rinaldi. I hoped she wasn't trying to mess with me. Lissa's family was still alive and from what I'd heard, Andre had been pretty nice.

"Hey," she called. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to the canteen. Have a problem with that?"

"Humans don't go to this school. It's for vampires only."

"Yes, well, little girl. I don't think you belong in this part of school either. The elementary campus is over there." I jabbed my thumb behind me and she scowled.

"It won't be long until you get kicked out of here. They won't want you when you can't keep up in class." She was just confirming my fears. I wouldn't let her get to me. Her friends stood behind her, trying to look menacing with their arms crossed.

"You self-righteous bitch!"

"It's not my fault you're going to fall down in class."

"Shut up, you."

"Down. Down. Down." She smirked and made little falling movements.

"Do you know how much of a retard you look right now?" I pushed past her to the canteen to get some lunch. Ooh, she was going down. I saw Lissa sitting eating yoghurt and sat down next to her.

I got out a mirror and quickly brushed some hair out of my face. Lissa's eyes were blurry.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She glanced over to where Mia was picking on Christian Ozera. I decided to call her friends the plastics 'cause they were all exactly the same as each other.

I stalked over.

"What do you think you're playing at?" I yelled. She looked back at the seat but there was no-one on it. I sniggered.

"He _was_ there!"

"Teasing no-one now?"

"You!" she accused. "You moved him to make me look stupid."

"You already looked stupid." I couldn't believe I was getting into a fight this early in this school. It was a catastrophe.

Suddenly, she burst into flames. My eyes widened along with the rest of the Academy's. I saw Christian wink at me and I whipped out my camera. The entire canteen stared as I filmed her.

"Smile, Mia. You've got the attention you want. Everyone's looking at you." Laughs rang around the room. She ran away.

"Catch her!" Christian yelled. We ended up on the field.

He shot more fire at her, not to harm her, just annoy her. It singed the bottom of her curls and she hissed. He flung water back at him. It splashed at the fire in the middle and soaked me to the bones. I shivered and then realised the fight was getting dirty. They circled, Christian hysterically laughing and Mia grimacing. I jumped for Christian, trying to pin him down, and Eddie appeared out of nowhere, taking down Mia as well. The world was spinning, but I smirked at Christian and he high-fived me.

"You!" another voice called, and I turned to look at Ms. Kirova who was glaring down at me with those eagle eyes. She was holding the camera I'd dropped and pointing it at me. "Smile." Crap. **Please, please review if you want another chapter!**


	12. Satellite Heart

**There is no song at the beginning, but there will be a bit later. I'll tell you in bold when to start.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. It belongs to the fabulous Richelle Mead.**

"Miss Hathaway, I don't appreciate you starting fights in my Academy. This is the second time I've had to speak to you today," she chastised.

"Mia was provoking me!" I protested.

"With what?" She glanced over to Mia who was getting up and groaning at her singed hair.

"She was telling me that it was bad that I was human. She said I didn't belong here."

"Hmm. Well, Miss Rinaldi, Mr Ozera. An hour's detention tomorrow after lessons please. Miss Hathaway, you now have two appointments with me as well as your additional training with Guardian Belikov. It seems you will have a busy afternoon. I _will not _have this sort of behaviour in this school." She was about to turn away when she remembered something. "Miss Hathaway, your _molnija _ceremony begins in ten minutes in the guardian hall."

**Start song Satellite Heart by Anya Marina.**

I picked myself up and brushed myself down, smiling at Christian, before making my way to the _molnija_ ceremony. The hall contained a table with food, even though we'd all just had lunch, and drinks. The guardians that had time off stood and chatted in groups. When I entered the room, it fell silent. Dimitri, being my mentor, led me up to the tattooist. As he was tattooing the eight _molnijas_ on my neck, I pulled my hair out of the way. I bit my lip against the pain but couldn't help a silent tear roll down my cheek. I hoped that nobody else would notice. I didn't want to appear weak. I was only human, though.

"This is Rose Hathaway, novice to our Academy. Yesterday she killed eight Strigoi at her previous school in England," Alberta, captain of the guardians, read out. A small ripple of applause rumbled through the guardians. A plaster was placed on my neck and I realised the seriousness of my new situation. I would be trained to kill like this for a living. I would have to do this on a daily basis. It wasn't the dream world that I'd thought it was. I wasn't just another teenager now. All these other girls and boys, they were dhampirs and able to do this stuff. Not me.

I wished they'd put a plaster on my heart. Alberta shook my hand and passed me around the guardians, who said things like, "Welcome to the guardians," or, "You did well." I sipped from a cup but it just didn't taste right. My face felt wrong, like I should be weeping instead of stoic, and I really needed to get away from here. I glanced up at Dimitri, who kept me strong, and he met my eyes with a hard expression on his face.

As soon as I was permitted to go, I left swiftly and slipped out of the door. I took off as fast as I could to a lake at the back of the woods near a little cabin. The lake had frozen over and the trees were bare, but there were so many trunks in the way that I was hidden.

I buried my head in my hands and curled my legs up to my chest. I couldn't get pictures of Ceri's dead Strigoi face out of my head. I knew I'd already cried about this, but I couldn't help it. It was just too much. A person brushed past the tree and I realised Dimitri had followed me. I tried to stay silent but his dhampir hearing was too good. I sat down next to me and put his arm around me. I buried my face in his duster and sobbed, soaking it through.

Part of my heart realised that I was with _Dimitri_ and he was murmuring beautiful words to me in Russian. I didn't understand any of them, but they soothed me. The rest of me focused on reeling in my grief. Dimitri helped me up and dried my eyes with his sleeve. The guardian face was gone and he actually looked concerned. I gave him a watery smile and parted, my heart longing to stay with him. I needed to find my sanity. I needed to find myself. I left for my dorm room, preparing to stay there for the rest of the day, when I remembered classes. Sighing, I head for Calculus. Ugh.

My memories were fading out of my eyes, locking themselves in a private drawer at back of my head where they would stay. Forever.

**Naw, I love that song. Poor little Rose. Please,** **please review if you want another chapter!**


	13. Ours

**I don't own Vampire Academy. It belongs to the fabulous Richelle Mead.**

**This chapter is to Ours by The Bravery.**

Life became a blur from then on. Dimitri decided that I would have to start with the basics because of my humanness, despite the fact that I'd already done this sort of training myself. It was becoming a routine. Everyday I would dump my bag and he'd set me off running.

My feet pounded against the floor as I tried not to pass out before I completed two miles and I could hear him jogging slowly behind me. The sky was dark and splattered with stars. The air whooshed in and out of my lungs, steaming up when it met the cold. My feet were like a bass drum, perfectly timed. _Left, breath, right, breath, left, breath, right, breath._ I tried to speed up but my legs wouldn't let me, so Dimitri had a better idea.

He started to let me fight, training to attack him with whatever I could find around the room. I tried to use some of my punches and kicks on him, and he in turn taught me how to use his weight and height against him. I wanted to impress him so badly. I wanted him to be _mine_, that gorgeous guy that leans against the wall and chastises me for not paying attention. But I would today.

I got there early and started practicing the new moves he taught me. _Jab, cross, hook, hook, uppercut, uppercut, kick, kick._ He watched me, hopefully impressed with what he saw. I think he was, because he handed me a stake and got me practicing on some of the dummies. It took a while to grasp, and I still hadn't built up the strength to completely stab them. However, I was getting there, and I even progressed to being able to stake the one that looked like my mother. Had to get over it. It was the same pace. _Stake, out, breath, stake, out, breath. _I was staking them quickly, hoping to completely grasp it soon. Suddenly, I felt a breeze and he was running up behind me, ready to attack.

I whirled around and caught him in the stomach. He landed a blow on my shoulder and in return I kicked him in the knee. He tried to stay balanced but I saw his weakness and leapt at him. I clung to his stomach when he tried to throw me off but he pushed me to the floor, not caring about whether it hurt or not. He was about to 'kill' me, when I elbowed him in the eye and rolled over, slamming my fist over his heart.

I was lost in his chocolate eyes. My hair was touching his face and he was staring at me, a loving expression on his face. Was he really noticing me? Sparks of chemistry rushed through me everywhere I had him pinned and his smile of approval was really affecting me. I wanted to stop the clocks. I wanted this moment to last forever. He shifted and his guardian face was back.

I jumped up letting him get free, and he brushed himself down.

"Well done, Rose," he congratulated me. Just under two months of training and I could already pin the Russian god. Hmmm. I smiled back, but it felt fake. I wanted a _Roza_ so badly. "We'll be doing more exercises like this so that you can take part in the field experience next month." I nodded, but couldn't help thinking of that moment. I replayed it in my head over and over again, hoping that it really was love. "Oh, and, Roza? Next time it won't be so easy." _Roza, Roza! He called me Roza!_ I was in a good mood for the rest of the day. My Russian god called my Roza! Affection at it's finest.

**So, what do you think? Please review for another chapter!**


	14. Bad Influence

**This one is to Bad Influence by P!nk. **

**I don't own Vampire Academy.**

Meanwhile, I was a hot topic with the other guys in school. Just the casual way that I walked, or the way I smiled had them falling all over me. I enjoyed it. Back in an all girls grammar school, there _were_ no guys, so I was pretty stuffed back then. I slipped into a seat next to Lissa at lunch.

She jerked her head over at the other side of the hall where some guys were staring at me and grinned.

"Are you sure it's not just because I look like a weirdo?" I asked her.

"No! You're gorgeous, girl. Go get at it. Flirt. Have fun," she told me. So I did. She was good friend, trust me. Jesse Zeklos came over and asked me if we could hang out later, and I kindly accepted it. It wasn't like I had any secrets he could tell someone. Guys were permanently surrounding our table. And, as the book Rose would say, G_ood God. Men everywhere. _It was worse than the dancing in the gym. Which I'd never actually told Lissa about.

It was never too soon to get invitations to awesome parties. I yanked on a short black dress and grabbed Jesse and Lissa, pulling them with me.

Inside the lights were blaring and the music was loud, but not loud enough to be heard outside. This was a great party. I'd never been to a party like this before, but I was happy to drink a load of alcohol. I think I got pretty drunk, because I started making out with Jesse half way through the party. "You are such a bad girl," he growled. "You really are."

The next morning I was so hungover, it was ridiculous. I stumbled out of bed and brushed myself up. They probably wouldn't want to hang out with me like this. Down in the canteen, Jesse was telling everyone about last night's episode. He wasn't the first and won't be the last of the guys I hung out with. I'd been chatting with someone else earlier in the day. I got rid of Jesse pretty soon and he pretended he'd dumped me, leaving plenty of other hopefuls to come over and 'hang out'. It was fun. We'd kiss until daylight, never being caught due to my ninja skills. This was the good life. It was a bit much sometimes, but I still managed to get in to the parties held by the royals. The novices occasionally had parties too.

One night the novices hung out in the rec room and played pool. I'd never played pool, but Eddie and Mason were brilliant at it. I saw Mason staring at me with puppy-dog eyes, but figured that, if he ended up dying, it wouldn't hurt so much if we didn't get together. Even though I wasn't going to let him die. I was really bad at the game, so I sat and cheered from the side with a bottle of peach schnapps. I got such a headache, but I was fine. I'd survive. I was strong.

I went to see the doctor the next morning to get a pill for my head. She wasn't even there, thankfully, so I slipped in silently and hurried back to Lissa.

"I've been so lonely," she moaned playfully.

"Can't help it. I love to party!" She grinned. Dimitri watched from the corner of the room, as if he could tell that I'd been messing around, and shook his head at me. I looked away, focusing on the other kids that I was flirting with.

"You are such a bad influence."

"I know." Mia was glaring at me, as it appeared that I'd stolen her boyfriend. Shame. They were all too interested in my mishaps and kills to be bothered with her. I chatted endlessly, really feeling at home here, but still unable to forget the 'Roza'. Oh well, these guys were just for fun. An excuse to mess around a bit and enjoy myself.

I picked myself up and went to Slavic Art, slumping in my seat whilst I watched people staring at me from the back of the room. Take that Mia. Haha. She glared at me and I smiled back sweetly. I was going to get it so bad. I sighed and turned forwards.

"Oh, God," I moaned. "I'm so tired."

**Did you like it? Think it was too weird? Please review.**


	15. Round and Round

**This is to Round and Round by Selena Gomez. I hope you like it.**

My new popularity with the boys was really upsetting Mia. A lot of the time, after I stopped hanging out with them, she would snag them right after. What she didn't realise was that, when she taunted me with them, it didn't affect me, but it made them hate her.

So, she started teasing Lissa to get back at me. She came into class once crying because she had received a note on her bed:

_I see you watching me._

_You act like you don't know me._

_But before she came along, we were good friends, weren't we?_

_You probably think that I'm the one that's going crazy_

_But it's her, Lissa, listen to me, it's her._

_Tell her not to try it anymore or something bad will happen._

"Try what?" I asked Lissa.

"I don't know. Maybe she's referring to the guys you hang out with?"

"Hmmm. Do you really feel lonely?"

"Well, no, I mean, I don't know."

"It's okay. Just say. You could come with me, or we could stay behind and just do some girly stuff together." She grinned and we glanced over at her who was shooting us evils.

But it just went round and round again. Mia would send notes and I'd retaliate, shouting something at her that was definitely going to get me into trouble with Kirova. Dimitri would always be shaking his head at me. Lissa was starting to get really worried, and I knew that wasn't good for spirit, no matter how much she denied that she just needed to specialise.

I confronted Mia, asking her what her problem was, and caught her spreading rumours about me. Whispers went around the school, saying that Jesse and I were 'involved'. I denied them all. We weren't involved! But people were teasing me. They even stretched to giving blood. I ran back to my room before they could see me cry. I'd tried not to let this happen. I'd made a deal with myself to stop all the bad things happening, but it wasn't working. People continued to laugh at my disgrace, and suddenly, having a human around wasn't as fun as it was.

I got down one morning to find Lissa talking to a group of people and trying to convince them that I wasn't doing anything. They shouted things along the lines of, "Feeder!" and "Give me a taste!" which just made it worse, but I held my head high and sat down with her. In practice, Dimitri seemed to have heard about it and he gave me pitiful glances.

I was going to have to get back at Mia. The dance was coming up, maybe I could do it then. We could spill stuff on her dress...too childish. Make fun of her...too boring. Steal her boyfriend...nah, I wasn't fond of Aaron. Play a prank on her...maybe. Outdo her completely...bingo! I grabbed Lissa and told her what we were going to do. A small smile swept across her face and we rushed to her room.

Her cupboard was full of dresses which we tried on. Some of her old ones fitted me, and she said I could do whatever I wanted with them. I had a pretty good idea what I was going to do with one of them. Instead of the black number I chose in the books, I had a better idea. A very good idea. Mwahahaha. Mia was never going to enjoy school dances again! Hah! It would serve her right for teasing us and just being extremely annoying. Why the hell did she hate me so much? I don't know, but what I do know is that this dance will be epic. There was no way she would come around again.


	16. Bliss

**This is to Bliss by MUSE. It's a bit dragged out to fit the song, but I hope you like it.**

I wandered to the gym to have my practice session with Dimitri. He'd been giving me sympathetic looks all week. I didn't know how he knew about the rumours, but he did. I dumped my bag in the corner, pulled on my mitts and got to work. I felt him come up behind me.

We both landed a couple of blows on each other, even though I knew he was laying off on me. I jabbed him in the stomach and kicked his knees. He shoved me back and we both fell to the floor. Using our new position, he took control and pinned my arms and legs. I struggled feebly but eventually gave up with a sigh.

He grinned down at me and I found myself lost in his gaze. He was so gorgeous and I realised the way he was staring at me wasn't exactly what you'd expect of a mentor. I stared at the handsome plains of his face and could feel the loose strands of his hair tickling my cheeks. I closed my eyes and tried to regain composure, but the intoxicating smell of his aftershave was making my head go woozy and pictures of his face were filling my mind. I couldn't help focusing on his lips and I knew he was really seeing me too.

I leaned closer to him-inasmuch as I could with him pinning me down- and pressed my lips to his. They were soft and tasted of him. It was almost as if the World had stopped spinning and just froze this moment for us to share. I could almost see the fireworks around us as the chemistry exploded.

He seemed a bit startled at first but it soon took hold of him and he pulled me closer. If I didn't know any better, I would've said that he was kissing me back. His hand slid up into my hair and I started kissing him more and more. I knew I would have to be careful with him, unlike the other guys I'd fooled around with, as Dimitri knew better than this. Right?

I couldn't find a description for how I was feeling. I felt warm, as if I was riding on a star, but cool as if I was bathing in a waterfall. I grasped at his arms and felt the strong muscles beneath his woollen shirt, yet his face was so soft in comparison. I didn't want to break him. I didn't feel worked up like I did with other guys. Dimitri made them like ants. He was definitely kissing me and I hoped to God that he wouldn't come to his senses any time soon. I really did love him, but did he love me?

I was still pressed against the floor but he'd taken his weight off of me and focussed it into his lips. They seemed to be working overtime, like he hadn't kissed anybody like this before, and I wondered what he was thinking. Was he overcome with bliss like me? Did he even remember just who I was to him? Or had he completely let go, forgotten his guardian/mentor job and left it all behind in this moment. I hoped so.

I could've said it lasted forever, but it was only a few seconds until Dimitri pulled away from the connection. I gasped at the look on his face. He didn't look happy at all. Why not? He'd kissed me, hadn't he? His mouth was contorted into a hard line and I wanted to move it into a smile. I doubted he'd appreciate that now, though. His eyebrows were furrowed and his chocolate eyes were hard.

"What did you do?" he barked, his voice rough. I cowered beneath his glare and tried to stand up against this half-vampire that could probably snap me in half.

"I kissed you. You have a problem with that?" I retorted snarkily.

"Yes, I do have a problem with that. That is not how you treat a mentor."

"Woah, sorry, Dimitri."

"It's Guardian Belikov." Ouch. "Sorry doesn't cover it at all."

"You kissed me back." He froze before speaking again.

"I did not."

"You did. You kissed me back."

"Rose, I didn't kiss you back. You're a delusional little girl that spends her life messing with other guys and playing around with make-up."

"Is that what you think I spend all my life doing?"

"Well, from what I've heard, you've messed with everybody in this school, in every way." I flinched at his harsh tone.

"Well, _Guardian Belikov, _if you believe that then obviously you're right. I shouldn't have kissed you. You're not good enough for me." I stormed out, putting off the air that I was angry and going to take out my anger somewhere else, when really I wanted to cry.


	17. Sick of You

**This is to Sick of You by Selena Gomez.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns the fabulous Vampire Academy series, not me.**

I powered my way to my dorm room. I couldn't believe he thought that about me! He actually believed the rumours! Dimitri wasn't as nice as I thought he'd been. When I thought he'd opened up, it actually made him even more mad. I thought he _wanted_ to kiss me. He shouldn't go around fooling people into thinking something completely different to what they should be. _Stupid Russian_, I thought to myself. I passed Mason in the foyer and we started chatting. He had a big grin on his face and I tried to absorb his mood.

"Hey, Rose," he called.

"Hey, Mason," I answered.

"So, how was practice?"

"Fine. Tiring." I ignored the fact that I was lying through my teeth.

"I was wondering if you wanted to, uh, go to the dance with me?"

"The dance? When is it?"

"Uh, Saturday, I think."

"Sure, Mason, I'd love to!" I twirled a lock of hair around my finger and beamed at him.

"Great." He gave me a lazy grin and brushed away a strand of hair that fell in front of his eyes. I laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I needed to concentrate on something else. If I got a steady boyfriend, then maybe Dimitri wouldn't bother me so much, right? I could just let him go.

My relationship with Dimitri was even worse than before, if that was possible. The only time he would speak to me is if I did something wrong and he was trying to explain. No casual chatting, no praise for doing something right. He sped up my work-out so that I was worked _up_ and stood against the wall, no emotion in his face at all. His guardian face. I hated it. He didn't even greet me any more, so one day I confronted him.

"Dimitri, seriously, is this necessary?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"What?" he wondered, staring down at me with a hard expression on his face. I threw my arms around.

"Not speaking to me. It's ridiculous!"

"Rose, I'm talking to you now." I rolled my eyes.

"I _know_ that. I meant anything else. You're even more unsociable than you were before. I'm sick of it! Lies, rumours and now _this_! I have about three friends."

"Three is enough."

"How many friends do you have Dimitri?"

"I'm a guardian. I don't need friends." Before, I would've felt sorry for him, but not today.

"Oh yeah, 'cause you're so tough. You don't need to associate with anyone lower than you."

"Rose, don't be like that." I hated the patronising tone he used with me. I was _17_ for crying out loud! If he expected me just to agree with him like that, he was so wrong. I was happy like this, going to the dance with Mason, it was good.

"I will be like that. It doesn't matter to me what you think of me," I lied, leaving him there.

Saturday came quickly and I slipped into the long red dress with the slit up the side that I'd prepared. Lissa and I did each other's make-up and I found out that she was going with Christian Ozera. Obviously something good was coming from this. Mason knocked at the door and was almost bowled over by my appearance. I gave him a flirty smile and we set off for the dance, trying to ignore the way Dimitri was staring at me. _You gave him up, remember? You're sick of what he says and does to you. _ It was extremely sad that I had to remind myself of that. I danced with Mason and we had a laugh whilst I leaned on his shoulder. Other couples in the year were doing similar things and I saw Lissa was pre-occupied. I could feel Dimitri's stare boring into my back, but I let it go.

**What do you think? Too weird?**


	18. Broken Heels

**This is to Broken Heels by Alexandra Burke.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns the fabulous Vampire Academy series, not me.**

I looked over and saw Mia yelling at Lissa. This couldn't be good. I stalked up to her and yanked her away.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I asked, gritting my teeth to hide my anger. I couldn't deal with this right now. Mason watched limply.

"Talking," she replied sweetly. I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Hardly! More like teasing her."

"Well, if she can't defend herself then it's her own fault." Ooh, I was not having that.

"We challenge you to a dance contest."

"A dance contest?" she snorted. "What is this, the 80's? Little English girl, we don't do this over here." I yanked off my high heels and quickly pulled my hair back. She stared at me.

"Well, tiny American girl, that's what we're doing. Take it or leave it. I don't think you want to mess with me." She shivered and I smirked. It seemed that I had a dangerous reputation without even trying. She grabbed some of her cronies and I chose Lissa. The other students crowded around us to watch the big bitch fight. I took a deep breath and stepped out onto the main floor. Lissa looked as worried as she might have been if she was surrounded by Strigoi. I smirked at Mia and tried to think of all the snarky remarks I could. Had I not learnt anything from the books?

We leaned to the side and then the other, Lissa and I both in perfect sync. I tried to remember what I'd learned when I was younger, jumping in time to the beat yet not making a complete fool out of myself.

I tried some fancy footwork, and it seemed that Lissa had, unsurprisingly, taken ballet classes once. We twisted and twirled, moving across the floor like ripples on water. I slid one way and she did the opposite. I couldn't see Mia and her friends, but they seemed to be doing okay. It wasn't really that hard to dance. We stepped to the side and started to clap in time to the dancy beat.

Mia's group went first. They jumped together and rolled around. I shot some of my sarcasm at them.

"Did you know, that your name is exactly like M.I.A?" I told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she sneered back, although I noticed that she had trouble catching her breath.

"That's what you'll be when I'm done with you." She snorted, again, which wasn't very graceful, and our routine started.

Lissa and I just seemed to know what we were doing. We leapt to the side and I felt my dress flutter around me. We stalked forward and wiggled our hips. I heard some of the guys whooping at us and I knew this was doing something good for my figure. This was an awesome party.

Mia and her friends spun around, holding their hands out in some sort of praying sign. It looked really weird. I picked Lissa up and swung her around.

She landed safely and we burst into the dance, punching the air. I flung my hair around and Mia was glaring at me all through her pretty routine. I shook my hips a bit, dancing like I'd never danced before, getting burns on my feet from the friction I was causing. Lissa and I both had big grins planted on our faces. I loved this. It was just pure fun. I smirked at Mia and she murmured, "Human," menacingly. I narrowed my eyes.

Mia stalked forward in her pumps and twisted around in a pirouette. She leapt to the side and clicked her fingers. She was just as good with the guys as I was.

Lissa had her toes perfectly pointed as she performed some delicate move I could've never pulled off. She twisted and then I picked her up and spun her around again.

I made my move, inching towards Mia's friend Becca who was trying to stare me down. I smiled sweetly at her. She was also a dhampir, but fairly short. I looked down and waved. We both moved our feet in a sign of defiance, before beginning the dance again.

The crowd of onlookers cheered and I heard our names being chanted. It was everything I'd always dreamed about...well, not exactly. But it was fun. Mia was deteriorating, but Lissa and I stayed strong because of our training. We danced around, gladly soaking up the praising we got from our classmates. I met Mia in the middle and, with my little flick to her stomach, her legs collapsed underneath her. I turned and gave Lissa a high-five.

**Yeah, I'm not very good with dance moves. It's a bit like the Raining Men one, but you kind of have to imagine what they'd look like. **


	19. Rock God

**Okay guys, this chapter is to Rock God by Selena Gomez. All the Youtube videos make her sound like a chipmunk to avoid copyright infringement, but the least high-pitched is the video by pammy83.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the songs.**

"Look, Mia," I told her. "Stop bugging us okay. _Yes_, I'm a human. _No_, I'm not a feeder gone wrong. Lissa didn't do anything to you. Get the hell off our cases." I turned my back on her and Lissa and I walked away to the table where a jug of punch stood.

"Don't they have any alcohol in this place?" I moaned. She laughed at my strange ways.

"It's an official Academy dance. Of course not! You can probably get some at an after party or something, though," she grinned.

I started dancing with her and we were laughing at each other. People occasionally came over and congratulated as on our 'successes'. We thanked them and I kept glancing over at Mia. She was standing at the side, secluded from all of her friends.

Mason was one of the last people and he still had that dazed look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied automatically. "I wanted to give you this." He held out a box to me and opened it up. Inside was a small ring. My eyes widened.

"Mason..." I began slowly.

"It's nothing serious. I just felt like giving you something 'cause you're my girlfriend. It's not gonna hurt anyone."

"Oh, well, okay. Thanks." I unexpectedly swept him into a hug and slipped the ring on my finger. His awkward roboticness faded and we started to dance together to the crazy music. I swayed my hips and was looking over his shoulder. Grinning he planted a kiss on my lips, but something in the corner caught my attention. Mia was talking to Lissa and she looked mad. I excused myself from Mason and stalked over.

"...your slutty friend! It's ridiculous if you think you can just walk in here and-" Mia was saying. I yanked her away.

"Hey. Slutty friend here. I thought I made my message clear. Maybe you need more convincing," I threatened. She tried not to shudder.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm spoiling your dance," she sneered, "but funnily enough, you can't just kick me out."

"I didn't. I told you to keep away from us."

"Yeah well, human, who are you to tell me what to do? You can't control me."

"You keep acting like you're royal, Mia, but I know you're not. Don't your parents clean toilets or something?" She glared at me.

"And what do _yours_ do? Are they, like, blood whores or something?"

"No. My Mum's a doctor."

"A _doctor_. How nice. Doctor Mummy must be so proud of her little murderer of a daughter." I clenched my fist. "Oh, forgive me, it's not murder. You're doing it from the good of your heart." I snapped. My fist shot out and I felt her nose crunch beneath my fingers. She was flung backwards as blood spurted out from her nose. I felt my eyes widen and then a smile of pride spread across my face. I glanced around at the shocked faces and realised the guardians would be coming soon. Best be off.

I scarpered, making my way back to my dorm room and leaving the scene of the crime before anything else could happen.

**What did you think?**


	20. Plugin Baby

**This one is to Plug-in Baby by MUSE. **

I sat in my room staring out of the window and trying to control my anger at Mia. How could she really be such a bitch? Something caught my eye in the forest. Victor Dashkov was talking to-who was that? Somebody really pale and-oh shit! Strigoi! I ran out of my room, banging on people's doors. I raced down all the hallways.

"Strigoi!" I yelled. "There's Strigoi on campus!"

"How can we believe you?" the dorm matron asked.

"I saw one! With my own eyes! In the forest. Get the guardians!"

"What if you're lying?"

"Can you really take that risk?" I continued to run, streaking past people as fast as I could. They looked frightened or determined and some even followed me. However, when I reached the guardian wing, Dimitri's door opened under my touch. The room was empty, so I crept inside. Where could he be? Was he gone already?

"Dimitri!" I called. "There's-" I was cut off by his hands on my shoulders. I whirled around. "There's-" My mind went blank. What was there? Something about Dashkov...

He pressed his lips down to mine and there was that same spark that there'd been when I'd kissed him in the gym. His lips tasted like his toothpaste, fresh and minty, and I fisted my hands in his damp hair. He kissed me back fiercely, as if there was no on else in the world. And, in that moment, there wasn't. It was just us. Alone. In his bedroom. He stroked my hair softly, as if afraid to hurt me, yet he'd been so fierce with my lips.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured. "My Roza."

He started to pull of my clothes until they were in a pile on the floor. He stood in front of me in just boxers so that I was able to see his gorgeous tanned six-pack. Yum. I splayed my hands across his chest and he pulled me towards him, embracing me in his strong, muscled arms. He kissed me again and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed back against the wall and I felt my nerves tingle.

Was this it then? Was I really going to do this? After all this time, and now he was kissing me like this. It was glorious. I was in Heaven. Oh, God. I felt like flying and nothing could stop me now. There was a banging and I wondered if it was just one of the pleasure effects. He pulled off my bracelet and-

The world snapped into focus. The banging was coming from the door.

"Belikov, open up! There's Strigoi on campus!" I recognised Alberta's voice and swore. Dimitri and I pulled apart, shocked at our rather compromising position. I scrambled under his bed and hid behind some boxes. He pulled on his shirt and trousers before flinging open the door.

"Get down there," she told him and then shut the door. I shot out of the bed and pulled on my clothes.

"Stay here," he told me.

"No! I can help you." He sighed, knowing I wasn't giving up, and we hurried down the stairs, all the while still thinking of the lust spell that we'd been put under.

**Uh, yeah, I know it's crap. I'm not very good at dragging it out or anything. I didn't want anything too serious to happen, so yeah. Ooh, the Strigoi are coming.**


	21. Hysteria

**Okay guys, this one is to Hysteria by MUSE (you probably realised by now that I like rock :P)**

I yanked a stake out of its pocket on the side in the guardian's office. Dimitri already had one. We glanced at each other quickly before heading outside. The grounds were ominously silent and shivers ran up and down my spine. Just like Dimitri's fingers did less than minutes ago. No, don't get distracted. Don't-

The Strigoi arrived. I shot into action, sprinting at one from behind. He hadn't yet acknowledged me, so I plunged my stake into his heart. My first proper kill. I turned around quickly to see Dimitri facing off two of them. I leapt at one and started getting into a real scuffle. He laughed at my humanness and I glared at him in return, giving him the full Hathaway.

"Rose Hathaway," he spat. "The human guardian." I delivered a blow to the side of his face, catching him in the jaw. It took him off guard, as he probably wasn't expecting me to be that strong. I ducked away as he lunged towards me, kicking his legs out from underneath him so he fell to the ground. My stake was in and out within seconds.

Another jumped at me automatically, baring his fangs for my neck. I scowled and nudged him out of the way, doubling back so that he thought I was running away. He sprinted after me and I whirled around, staking him in the stomach. He collapsed, his eyes wide, and fell to the floor unconscious. I staked him, wiping the blood off on my shirt before finding another. I felt my breath coming in short gasps and my heart was pounding wildly, my palms sweating like a pig.

Another Strigoi came at me with a mate from the side. I gave the first a roundhouse kick in the ooglies which kept him down for a minute before turning on his friend. He ran at me immediately and I punched him in the guts. He retaliated and I realised he was probably an old one. I staggered backwards and pressed me against a tree. I'd lost track of my whereabouts and I wiggled out of his grasp before turning around and shoving my stake into his back.

I glanced around, looking for Dimitri, and caught sight of another pale creature coming my way. I shoved myself against him with all my force, which he wasn't expecting. We toppled to the ground and I grappled with him for the dominant position. There was one point when I was underneath him, so I elbowed him in the eye and rolled over, like in Shadow Kiss, before stabbing him with my stake.

Strigoi were coming at us from every angle. I scrambled to my feet, trying not to trip over the bodies of Strigoi and guardians alike. Thankfully no Moroi-

Yet. I got into another fight and ended it quickly, the Strigoi completely underestimating me. I guess it isn't every day you see a 17-year-ol human girl staking evil vampires. I whirled around again and found myself facing five. Holy shit. I kicked out and knocked two of them over with my legs. I gauged another in the eye with my heel that I somehow still had on. I was probably going to break my ankle or something. There were still two left, and the others were getting up quickly. I staked the ones that were on the ground, jumping back up just in time to catch a Strigoi with a blow across the face before he sunk his fangs into my neck.

I immediately set for trying to stake this one, but another Strigoi had his hands on my shoulder. I whirled around, trying to knock him off, but now I was surrounded by four of them, their shadows looming over my small form and blocking out the light from the nearby gas lamp. I gulped, lashing out against them with all my force. But there were too many. This was it. One Strigoi lifted his hand and slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground and felt nothing.

**Okay, I just lost track of my hands typing that. Sorry if there's any mistake, my fingers were moving too fast to notice:P**


	22. You Are Alive

**So, I've found this new website called Grooveshark. Basically, I've managed to create a widget which adds my playlist to my webbie, so now you can get the Silken Rose songs here: www(dot)wix(dot)com/pi_giraffe/lissasguardian756 It doesn't look as coll as the expanding iPod thingee, but at least it works!**

**This one is to You Are Alive by Fragma.**

**DPOV (ikr)**

Rose fell to the floor and I heard her neck snap.

"No! Roza!" I yelled. I didn't get any funny looks like I was expecting. Almost all of the Strigoi had gone, but the guardians launched themselves at the few who killed Rose, dispatching them easily. I dragged Rose out from among the carnage and stared at her beautiful but unmoving body. "Oh, Roza, no!"

"Rose!" I heard Lissa shriek from behind me. "Oh, no, not Rose! What can I do, Guardian Belikov?"

"I don't know! What can you do? What can _anyone_ do? Oh God!" I felt myself panicking. I couldn't lose control. Not like this. Oh, God, what had I last said to her? What had I done? What would Mama think? What was I going to do about Rose? She couldn't die on me! She was too strong! Even as a human, she was too strong. Rose, Roza, beautiful, _beautiful _girl. So wonderful. She died..she died...I started pacing.

"I don't know. I don't-Hang on a sec." I stopped mid-step

"Princess? What is it?" Her face lit up ever so slightly with a realisation. "Tell me!"

"Rose told me once that I had this special element. Spirit, I think she called it that. And that I could...heal people or something?"

"That's ridiculous!" Alberta exclaimed. I nodded in agreement with some of the other guardians and Moroi who had crowded around.

"But what if it worked? What if we could save Rose?"

"You can't. It's not possible." It did sound really stupid, like a silly fairytale.

"But what if I _can_?" I noticed that she didn't mention 'the books', although I had a pretty good idea that they were where Rose got the idea from.

"Get on with it then!" I told her. She flinched at the harsh tone in my voice and turned back to Rose.

"I don't really know what I'm doing," she muttered. "I have absolutely no idea." Ms Carmack, the magic teacher, came up to her.

"Try and tap into your magic. Get into the right frame of mind," was her advice. Lissa took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut...

**LPOV**

_I want to save Rose. I want to save Rose._ I chanted it in my head. _I want to save Rose_.

**DPOV**

Rose didn't look she was going anywhere with this, and neither did Lissa.

**LPOV**

_Come on, come on! I have to save her!_

**RPOV**

_Agony!_ So...painful...

**DPOV**

She was only bringing her back a little bit! She was just going to die all over again!

**LPOV**

I shivered involuntarily.

**DPOV**

Something changed ever so slightly. Her hands started to shimmer faintly until the light grew in power and they were glowing a shining gold. I was full of awe. She placed them down on Rose's body and...

**LPOV**

I felt my hair blow backwards with the power.

**DPOV **

The light consumed them, shining around Lissa like a halo and wrapping around the two of them, binding them together.

**Lissa and Dimitri POV**

Something was happening. Something big.

**RPOV**

I jumped up, suddenly full of energy. I was alive! I was alive! This was it! I could smell the pines! I could feel the breeze! I could hear Lissa squealing! I could feel her skinny arms wrapped around me as hard as a Moroi could manage as she wept into my shoulder.

"I can't believe you died on me!" she wailed. I grinned. "Oh, you're alive!"

"I'm alive!" I shrieked. And then it came crashing down on me. The bond...something about a bond...

**DPOV**

I was just feeling a bit disappointed that Rose didn't jump up and hug _me_ when she toppled over and collapsed backwards into my arms, passed out.

**You didn't really think I was going to kill Rose, did you? :P**


	23. White Flag

**This one is to White Flag by Dido.**

My eyes flickered open and I found myself staring into the friendly face of Dr. Olendski. I blinked spastically, my head whirling.

"Oh, Rose is up," she called to somebody. Lissa rushed over.

"Rose!" she cried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think..." I mumbled.

"Oh good, because I healed you somehow, I don't even know how-oh, you were right! I don't know what I would've done. Dimitri was going crazy..." she babbled on but I wasn't really listening. Dimitri was worried about me?

"Rose, did you even hear me?" she asked.

"Hmm, sorry?"

"I said, we're bonded." And there it was. In the back of my mind, another bundle of emotions. There was my main confusion and Lissa's anxiety. I could feel it all and I almost passed out again.

"Jesus, this is going to need some getting used to." This was going to make life a lot harder.

"Yeah. I think you fainted. It kind of overpowered you, maybe because you're human...But they've locked up Victor Dashkov. Can you believe he was talking to Strigoi? Why would he want to attack the Academy?"

"I always knew he was an idiot."

"How? He seemed perfectly nice to me."

"The books." She shook her head.

"Seems like a lot of that stuff is true. I'm glad you read them. Maybe...maybe I could read them?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"There's stuff in there...stuff that you shouldn't be reading. Anyway, I want to go and see Victor Dashkov." I felt her surprise before her eyes widened as I crawled out of the bed. My legs were numb and I wobbled a bit before righting myself. I signed myself out of the infirmary before making my way to the holding cells near the guardian's office. A guardian went down there with me, and I was glad. I didn't want the Natalie incident to happen again.

"Ahh, Rosemarie. How lovely to be aquainted with you at last," Victor sneered from behind the bars.

"Shut up, bastard!" I spat. "I can't believe you! You..." I lowered my voice, "attacked the school and put a sick, twisted spell on Dimitri and I."

"Oh, yes. I assume you recognised it? Rosemarie, you'd better stop denying your emotions, otherwise you'll bottle them up and, now that you've connected with the spirit world, things will be getting troublesome for you. Maybe I should just report Guardian Belikov and everything will be okay."

"No!" I hissed.

"But then you could go out with that Ashford boy."

"Mason?"

"He's dead," the guardian spoke up for the first time. I faltered.

"What?"

"Mason Ashford died last night."

"No!" I couldn't believe it. Another thing I'd sworn to stop happening. Mason had still died. What was I going to do? "How?"

"Same way you almost did. Strigoi overpowered him. There were hundreds last night. We had so many casualties. You're a luck survivor."

"Yes, Rosemarie. Yes you are," Victor muttered.

"Go to hell," I yelled and stalked out of the holding cells, running back to my dorm room.

I flung myself on bed and grabbed a picture I had taken of Mason and I at a party. We were grinning crazily and I'd thought everything was perfect. My life was as good as it was getting. I glanced at my empty wrist, knowing that I was glad it was gone, but I still felt quite hollow. I couldn't believe he'd died. After all the promises I made to myself. I laid my head down before the tears fell down and splattered on my pillow.


	24. When We Collide

**Okay, this one's to When We Collide by Matt Cardle.**

The casualties were said to be about 60 Strigoi and 11 guardians. There were 2 Moroi deaths and 3 missing. Extremely harsh losses. The Academy was a bit dead of life at the moment. Nobody was entirely sure what to do, so the Moroi put the wards back up-they'd been staked by Victor Dashkov-and the guardians sorted everyone out. Classes continued, but Dimitri and I didn't train. I didn't know whether he was truly busy or whether he was avoiding me. It would make sense if he was.

However, the day soon came for the _molnija_ ceremony. Every guardian, or novice in my case, that participated in the battle was to receive a _zvezda_-the coveted battle star. I pulled on the guardian attire I'd been given for my first ceremony and walked down to the main hall. Every step felt like I was walking further away from my former life, and as I stepped over the threshold, I'd really left it behind. There was no going back now.

There was a huge line of guardians, in alphabetical order, standing along the wall. I took my place and watched dutifully as the tattooist inked the _zvezda_ onto everyone's necks. I felt a swell of pride as Dimitri got up. As he sat in the seat, I caught his eyes, and I could've sworn they were smiling.

When it eventually came to my turn, I bent my head so that he got a clear view of my neck. I bit my lip against the pain as the needle did its job, and then smiled faintly as I got down from the stage that they were doing it on. After it ended, which was a while considering I was a _Hathaway_. Afterwards, there were drinks and food just like my last ceremony.

I didn't really feel like celebrating, as Mason should've been here to celebrate it with us. Eddie and I stood towards the back, talking to people and thanking them, but not really participating in the huge ceremonial thing. We'd lost too many people. It felt wrong. But then I saw Dimitri leaving.

I excused myself and followed him to the gym, where he sat alone.

"Dimitri," I murmured, and he looked up.

"Rose," he acknowledged.

"Are you...are you ignoring me?"

"No."

"Are you mad?"

"Rose, how could I be mad? I was at fault. I shouldn't have done it. I'm so _so _sorry."

"Don't be. I mean...well," I flushed, "I kinda liked it." His eyes widened.

"Roza, no, don't think like that. It's wrong. We can't."

"But, Dimitri, I love you. There's no hiding that."

"I love you too, Roza." My breath caught and then he pulled me towards him.

Our lips connected and I felt the sparks. He wrapped his arms around me and I fisted mine in his hair as the electricity fizzled around us. He smelled of leather and aftershave, and tasted like chocolate. I felt blissful, flying. God, I loved him so much. When he pulled back, I rested my head against his chest, content. For now.

**Aah, but 'tis not the end. Yep, this is one of those ridiculously long stories. Is that good news or bad? :P **


	25. Not Alone

**Hey guys, I'm **_**really**_** sorry I had to bugger off for a bit. I was busy with school crap, and failing laptops and no internet etc. And, you also wont get another update for a while 'cause i'm going on holiday this Friday!**

**So, this one is quite a nice chapter, I think. It's to Not Alone by Linkin Park.**

I still hadn't quite got used to the bond, and I often found myself accidentally falling into Lissa's head. And, one day, I found myself in a place where I actually tried to stay. Call me a spy-or pervert-but I wanted to know what she was up to.

Lissa was walking towards the church. It was chucking it down with rain and she wrapped her coat around her slight figure, shuddering from the cold. She'd been upset by something whilst I was training with Dimitri, and the tears dripping down her face were undistinguishable from the rain. She didn't really look where she was going. She just walked forward, trying to get away from something of course.

A crash of thunder made her run for cover and she found herself standing on the church porch. She frowned and pulled off her coat, wringing it out and slinging it over her arm as she walked through the silent building. Her light footsteps echoed off the walls. And then, at the end of the aisle, she found the door leading up to the church attic. And the lock had been picked. She wasn't alone.

Curiosity kicked in and she crept up the stairs and peered through the doorway.

"Lissa," a voice murmured. "I didn't expect to see you here." Lissa jumped and then a figure with a mop of black hair and icy blue eyes crawled out of the darkness. Lissa relaxed and wiped away her tears.

"Christian," she wondered. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same." She perched on the edge of the window seat. "So, tell me, what made you upset today?"

"I-It's just, Mia's still being mean about me hanging out with Rose. She still hates us. I should've realised that a stupid dance at the disco wasn't going to sort things out. She's making my life hell and she's spreading all sorts of rumours and I don't know how to stop it. Why won't she leave us alone?"

And then, what shocked me is that Christian put his arm around her and tilted her chin up before pressing his lips down to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, exposing herself to all the joy in the moment, letting her senses flood her to the point of saturation. She couldn't get enough of Christian, and I felt that same electricity in the air like when I was with Dimitri. He pulled back first, breathless, and wiped a stray tears off her face before cupping it in his hands. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks.

"You're not alone, Lissa," he told her. "I will always be here for you." She smiled and leant her head into his chest.

I pulled out of her head and continued pondering over my life and how I was going to continue moving forwards. What would happen with Dimitri and I? How would my school life go? I had no way of knowing.


End file.
